Under the Stars Is Where All Dreams Fall
by snowhiteangel917
Summary: "Take me by my hand and save me." Love can save even the darkest from the depths of blackness. Dreaming of love, will our favorite hikari be able to see the stars? But what if love is a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Boredom is Just an Introduction to Madness**

Bakura stepped out on the tarmac. The smell of rubber and city worked its way up his nose as he inhaled sharply. Squinting, he shaded his eyes and started for his luggage.

California was a lot different from London. For one, the bloody sun was roasting him and he'd only been here for 15 minutes. Luckily, he was only here for two weeks. As senior editor, he was sent on all kinds of trips to investigate "the next big writer". He rolled his eyes. The "trips" were just a way to get him out of the office. They probably got tired of his gruff attitude anyways.

Probably just another waste of his time. He sighed. _When am I ever going to do anything interesting? The writer is never any good at all._

* * *

He slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking.

Ryou wandered at the window and stared at the sleepy coastline of New Zealand. He was bored. Sipping his milky green tea, he breathed in the crispness of the countryside. It was cold here. But it was cold in London, so it wasn't that different. He honestly hated traveling for the sake of the company.

He missed London. He missed his flat. He missed being alone.

He hated people.

No one left him alone. It was one party after the other. Crowded. Loud. Ryou hated it. _I'm pretty sure I'll always hate people, _he thought as he sipped his scotch in a corner. _I'm the guest of honor and I'm standing by myself in a corner, _he bitterly observed. _I could just slip and no one would notice….._

Stepping on the chilly balcony, the party noise became slightly muted behind the wide French doors. A few people were milling about here, but Ryou wasn't annoyed. They weren't talking, or screeching, like the rest of the obnoxious partygoers. A man in a suit leaned on the balcony, quietly speaking into his stylish cell phone. Ryou couldn't help but overhear.

"Ah, Bakura, quit your whining. Two weeks! For two whole weeks you get to enjoy the sun and relax- then you'll be back in London. I've got another job for you too, so don't brood too much." He listened to an obviously clipping answer and flinched. "Listen, we always send you on dead-end trips to get you to relax. Your next job, though, is to investigate a peculiar young man. He's quite adorable."

Ryou began to wander back to the party, not catching the last words the man spoke.

"The name? You'll recognize it. Ryou Bakura."

* * *

Bakura exhaled, annoyed, as he ended the call with his boss. _Ryou Bakura? Isn't he a new writer in London or something? _He frowned as he tried to remember. _Marik was going on about him a while ago...didn't he write some story about angels and demons or something? No….it was about…death…Right up his alley._ He rubbed his forehead and started packing. He was going back to London tomorrow, 11 days early. The writer was a total bluff, and Bakura was sure that he would never go outside again in the sunlight.

* * *

Ryou finally left the party. Another "honorary party celebrating his writing genius". What a waste of time. He laid back on the grass and stared at the stars. He was at least happy with his accommodations, provided by the company. A small, clean house that was open and practically bare, in the middle of the countryside, alone.

He was going back to London tomorrow. He looked thoughtfully at the beautiful constellations and thought. Thought about meeting the perfect person. _I'm not even sure if I'm capable of love, or even meeting someone who loves me for who I am._ He though darkly.

He closed his eyes.

And he dreamed.

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter, wasn't it? First chapters always are hard. *dies***

**Ghost of Yoriko: We'll see if we can actually update this time. Chapters are written, and the fangirl feels were sacrificed for the readers. Rate and review and let my owner know if another resolution will fail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Prelude to the Unfathomable**

Ryou blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. Here he was, back in the same old routine. _I really should move somewhere more exciting,_ he thought as he rolled of his bed and pulled on some clothes. _Nothing happens in London. Ever._

He made himself a simmering pot of green tea and sipped it, drinking in the quiet. The quiet was serene, but yet also haunting at the same time.

He pondered at the window, waiting.

_Waiting for what?_

Bakura was asking himself the same question.

* * *

Out in the city, our gruff editor was making his way through bustling city life to get to corporate headquarters. He was meeting the writer over coffee at the corner café around 1:00. He had decided to go to work and drop off some paperwork from the dull LA trip and work a bit before meeting this "amazing, fantastical, writer". Bakura rolled his eyes. He checked his watch. 10:17.

As he turned onto the street, he bumped into a stranger, dropping the stack of neatly stapled papers he was holding. He bent down to gather his papers, and the stranger did the same.

"I..I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you." Came the stammer from the quiet stranger.

Bakura glanced up and laughed softly. "No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't even looking where I was going." He got a good look of the stranger's face. Handsome, with soft eyes. The stranger was petite for a man, practically the size of a thin woman. The two men nodded, and continued on their way.

_White hair like me, _Bakura thought, _And pretty cute too._

1:00 o clock came, and Bakura pushed open the glass doors of the company and stepped onto the busy sidewalk. He crossed the street and walked into the café, and ordered a strong black coffee. He sat by the corner window, in a booth, just like his team director had told him.

He scoffed. _Café meet-up. More like a date._ He thought, just as someone approached him out of the corner of his eye.

"Um.. ex..excuse me, sir. Do you happen to be Mr. Bakura Sato?" _His voice is even cute, too._

"Yes," Bakura said, offering a hand. "And you must be Ryou Bakura." The two slid into opposite benches and began lightly chatting as their coffees were placed onto the booth table. The quiet clamor of the café was background noise to the deaf ears of the newly acquainted strangers.

_This might not be bad after all, _Bakura thought as he chuckled at the man across from him.

On the other side of the table, the smaller white-haired man was thinking something along the same lines. _He's totally handsome, _Ryou observed as he sipped his caramel latte, glancing at the strong physique of the editor, Bakura. _Maybe it's not going to be so boring after all._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it was short! I'm sorry. I've been sick all week. So I'll only be able to update this fic today.**

**But I'm planning to update either Saturday or Sunday, so don't get too mad. Please?**

**Next chapter the pace goes craaaazy. I'm getting excited. Not your typical café scene, that's for sure.**

**All for now~ Yoriko**


End file.
